It Can't Be Over
by ShellyG
Summary: i'm in a depressed mood, so I wrote this. Yea, it's a reflection, I know...don't read it for the characters as much as for the story itself. Hearts get broken everyday....if you're not ready to end it, don't slam the door. Leave it open a crack...


This is just a one shot to help me feel a little better. It will not be continued, they're wont be a sequel, and so on and so forth.

The backstory: Eddy's 17, Nazz is 17, Lee is 17. Nazz and Eddy dated for over a year back when they were 15, but that ended badly, yet they remained friends, and Eddy still ahd a bit of feelings for her. Lee matured and Eddy has taken notice and they began dating. Soon Eddy realized how much better Lee was for him then Nazz. But that attraction was still there, not out of love or physical attraction, but just out of habit. The first few weeks of he and Lee being together, he gave in to Nazz's constant advancements and slept with her, if not only for a moment. Four months later, after realizing what a fool he was for ever feeling the way he did for Nazz and realizing how much he truly loved Lee, Nazz decides that Lee should know, for no other reason then to get back at Eddy for feeling like he does for Lee. Nazz tells Eddy this plan, and decides he should be the one to tell Lee. He tells Lee, and she decides she loves him too much and stays with him. This is two days later.

* * *

Don't read the story and think, "wow, this is out of character" because yes, it is a little. But just read it for the emotions.

* * *

Eddy's eye's snapped open. It was 8:49am .

"Shit!" Eddy exclaimed. He was supposed to call Lee after she got off work at midnight the night before, but he had fallen asleep.

He picked up his phone and was ready to call, but realized she'd probably be at work now, and decided to wait until after she was done.

No sooner did he put his phone down that it rang. It was a blocked number though, and Eddy never picked up blocked numbers.

"Hmph. If they want to talk to me that badly, they can leave a message." He said to himself as he got dressed.

He hears his father answer the phone in the living room and bring it to him, saying it was Lee.

"What the hell? Isn't she at work?" he thought as he picked up. "Hey sweetie! What's up?"

"Eddy….I need to talk to you."

"Ok…about what?"

"You lied to me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You lied to me about you and Nazz!"

Eddy was stunned. He told her everything. What would the point be in lying anymore?

"I told you everything, baby, you know that."

"You didn't tell me that you were still hanging out with her!"

Lord no. Eddy heart jumped. Yes, he was still hanging out with Nazz. Nothing had happened at all since then, but yes they were still hanging out. All of Eddy's friends told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't listen. He's too stubborn.

"…..Yes. Yes I was hanging out with her still, but not anymore. I realized it's you I love, Lee. I can't be without you…."

"You lied to me, baby. You lied to me. How will I know if you don't ever lie again? You could be lying now!"

"NO! Lee, trust me-"

"HOW COULD I TRUST YOU? You LIED to me. I forgave you for sleeping with her, I can't forgive that you lied to me about seeing her still. I can't forgive it…."

"No, baby, no….don't do this….I love you so much….I LOVE you! You said you loved me! You said you loved me more then anyone else!"

"I do love you, sweetie, I just….I just can't stand the thought of you lying to me about everything…"

"No, no, NO. I'm NOT lying! I could never lie to you!"

"YOU DID! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT HER, EDDY."

"…I was afraid. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared…"

"Right."

"REALLY! I love you too much…I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that this would happen….I was afraid…"

Eddy's voice cracks. He feels himself losing it. After the hell he went through two days ago, and the almost unbearable joy he felt after hearing Lee say that she loved him and that they would stay together, this was just too much to hear. He felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he tried to reason with her.

"Lee," he said, "please…let me prove it to you…..let me show you…"

"Oh, right, Eddy. You can't just SHOW someone trust. People don't learn to trust others, they just try to forget things ever happened…"

"But you can trust me, Lee! You know me…"

"….Yes, Eddy. I know you. You're a good person. You're just weak-willed…..so how am I to know if this will or won't happen again?"

"Lee, just trust me…." Eddy was crying hard now, and he didn't care. He just didn't want to lose the only woman he's ever loved.

"Eddy, you're not LISTENING to me. How can I trust you when you've already lied to me like this?"

"Baby, please….no…."

"I'm sorry, sweetie…I love you still very much…but...it's over. Goodbye."

"NO LEE NO!-"

Eddy heard the click.

That click seemed to echo throughout his room, followed by those two words…

It's over.

Eddy stared at the phone in his hand.

"How could this happen?", he thought, "We just said we loved each other so much two days ago….how…"

Eddy felt his stomach tighten and he ran to the bathroom. His body shuddered as he vomited violently.

Afterwards, he sat on the hard, cold floor, trying to collect his thoughts.

But no matter what, those two words just kept running through his mind.

It's over.

It's over.

It's over.

How could it be over?

It can't be over.

It just can't.

Double D called a half-hour later, and instantly heard the pain in Eddy's voice. Without caring, Eddy broke down and told Double D what happened.

"Eddy….she was saying she loved you, and kept on calling you those pet names?"

"Sweetie….baby….yes…."

"Eddy, I know you hurt badly now, but I really don't think this is over…"

"But I hurt her so much, Double D….how could I hurt her….she treated me like only an angel would…."

"She's been hurt, Eddy. She loves you very much and you hurt her. She's upset and irrational right now, but give her a few days, and then try to talk to her….maybe go to a park and tell her how you feel."

"I TOLD HER DAMMIT! I told her over and over and over!"

"Eddy…Eddy, I know, but neither she nor you are thinking straight right now…she's hurt and so are you….give it a few days, Eddy…."

Eddy and Double D talked a bit more.

Afterwards, Eddy laid on his floor and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe Double D's right," he thought, "I know how much Lee loves me….she said so herself….i'll just have to wait until she's cooled down, and then I'll try to talk to her….I just can't lose this…."

The dried tear streaks on his face became wet again as Eddy cried himself to sleep. He didn't care if it was 1 in the afternoon. In his dreams Lee and him are still together. In his dreams it's still happily ever after.

"It's over."

"But it can't be over."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So much…."


End file.
